thirty three diamonds
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: Me da miedo que no duela lo suficiente. Kakashi/Sakura. UA.


**note! **esto iba a ser una cosa, y para variar, ha terminado siendo otra muy diferente. No espereis coherencia, no la hay. El poema es mío /mierda/ pero al fin y al cabo me pertenece.

.**D**iamonds are radiant white, They shine like stars in the night -Shay Jones.

* * *

.

with seven thousand sighs lost in haze,

she let me touch her within a daze,

in a deep reek he found her bones spread,

thirty three broken diamonds instead.

.

.

Todas las chicas tienen algún trastorno del carácter que las hace especiales, distintas, atrayentes. Que las separa del resto y hace que sean encantadoramente malvadas y retorcidas. Sakura sabe todo eso cuando camina descalza por la calle principal, tarareando alguna canción que no quieres ni saber dónde escuchó, con su vestido azul pálido, casi tan desvaído y deshilachado como la luz de la madrugada que se le riega por el cuerpo. Las manos son tan diminutas y delicadas que parecen cinceladas en algún tipo de roca fantástica. Carga con un bolso demasiado enorme, del que sobresalen a penas dos paquetes pequeños de regaliz sabor coca cola, un pequeño prendedor del pelo y un viejo reproductor de mp3. Sakura piensa que, los desórdenes de personalidad también cuentan para ser mala y atrayente, por eso lee a Marianne Rogues como si la vida le fuera en ello, y le importa un carajo que Naruto pase de su cara y prefiera perseguir a Hinata y sus tetas enormes, o tal vez a Ino y sus zapatos de tacón tan altos y finos que estás deseando que se caiga por una cuesta y se parta las rodillas. Sakura sonríe, eso le vendría muy bien, ella quiere ese papel de prima en el musical del semestre que se acerca cada vez más, lo necesita tanto que casi quiere morirse si no lo consigue. Llega a casa y huele a viejo, roto y un poco de soledad. Su madre está tumbada en la sala de estar con la ropa arrugada sobre el vientre. Sakura se aparta el pelo denso y pegajoso para verla mejor. La raspa con sus ojos pulidos desde el primer cabello hasta el último mientras piensa en que no quiere acabar así, que ella será la bailarina principal y entonces no tendrá que aguantar la envidia y los empujones de otras cuando baile.

—Hola, soy Sakura Haruno y soy corofóbica.

.

—No sé qué me pasa —esas son las palabras que más utiliza, desde que se levanta hasta que se va a dormir, Sakura decide que a veces la ambigüedad es la mejor arma para defenderse de la estupidez crónica que todo su alrededor parece padecer. Qué mierda más enorme —. Te lo juro, en verdad no sé.

Shizune-san está en la lista de mujeres con las que se podría casar. Es bonita, tiene la piel de la cara suave y estirada y habla con esa cadencia ondulante de las solteras que cuidan gatos solitarios. Por eso su novio es un chico con problemas con casi quince años menos. Sakura se centra.

—Sakura, ya te avisé de lo que iba a pasar si no hacías algo con ese problema que tienes, ¿cierto? —la mano de Shizune-san se le pega a la cabeza. La pulsera de su mano derecha tintinea —. Y no hay manera de que puedas hacer de prima con todo lo que tienes que aguantar para dar solo unos pasos.

—Pero yo puedo hacerlo Shizune-san —lo dice con voz gripada, constreñinda. Como si antes de salir de su garganta tuviera que pasar por un pasadizo diminuto y angosto —. Además que si bebo un poco de vodka me saldrá perfecto.

La boca de Shizune-san se abre como si se le fuera a escapar el alma de golpe.

—¡Sakura! Por dios, no puedo dejar que salgas borracha a bailar…¡Me matarían y meterían en la cárcel! Por no mencionar el hecho de que el alcohol le hace mal a tu cuerpo…¿qué no acabas de cumplir los quince?

Sakura se tapa los oídos, le tiemblan las piernas y se agazapa.

Siente las manos de Shizune-san en su pelo y luego el calor de su cuerpo envolviéndola, su voz es un susurro crispado en su oído.

—Perdóname corazón, se me había olvidado —silencio —. Déjame consultar con Tsunade-sama sobre tu problema, igual si que podemos hacer algo para remediar tu problema.

Sale de la academia cuando siente la mirada de Kin y sus tenebrosos dedos en la nuca.

—Sakura, si sigues comiendo eso te vas a poner como una foca —ella y Tayuya se ríen, pero Sakura se contiene de pegarlas, porque dentro de la academia la pondrían falta y entonces tendría que ir al psicólogo y… .

—¡Sakura! —es demasiado tarde, porque ya le ha clavado el puño en el estómago a Tayuya y su cara está tan roja como su pelo. Kin está aterrorizada y grita, cuando se tropieza y las rodillas de Sakura se le clavan en la cara.

Su madre la agarra de los brazos y tira de ella.

Llora y se disculpa mientras Sakura se quita el rojo de los puños y se limpia el raspón en las rodillas.

—Sakura —su madre le da un trago largo a la botella de cerveza y su ropa se arruga sobre el vientre. Sakura se quita las zapatillas de ballet y se observa en el espejo de la entrada, con el pelo revuelto y larguísmo, y las piernas perdidas en moretones y cortes.

Tiembla cuando escucha a su madre llorarle al espejo.

—Hola, soy Sakura y soy aritmofóbica.

.

Sakura-chan tiene problems. Sakura-chan es un cúmulo de problemas y esa madre suya es una borracha. El padre de Sakura-chan se murió y ahora su mamá y ella viven solas y no tienen casi ni para vivir. Sakura-chan es violenta pero muy bonita, y jamás querría que estuviera cerca de mi hijo, ese tipo de mujeres absorben la vida y cuando te das cuenta ya es demasiado tarde para escapar. Sakura es rara. Sakura-san es preciosa y me voy a casar con ella. Sakura. Sakura-chan es la mejor amiga del mundo y como sigan diciendo esas cosas les voy a partir la puta cara. Sakura es distinta. Sakura tiene trastornos de persosnalidad. Sakura tiene miedo a bailar con otros porque la rompen cuando la tocan. Sakura baila como si el viento le moviera los huesos y Dios le llora desde arriba porque está muy bonita. Sakura está loca y me da miedo. Haruno es una tía de mi clase, y no sé qué coño me importa su vida. Sakura-chan está para echarla un par de polvazos. Sakura es buena en biología y sus manos son fantásticas cosiendo, pero tiene pánico a las agujas. Haruno tiene los ojos bonitos. Sakura huele a flores y sueños rotos. Sakura Haruno. Sakura está loca por estarlo.

—Hola soy Sakura, y tengo miedo a lo que soy en realidad.

.

Se encuentrar cuando el cielo está cubierto de nubes oscuras. Lleva una bolsa llena de libros agarrada en la mano, y tiene la cara como si las preocupaciones le cayeran a los pies. Sakura piensa que ronda los treinta, pero que a ella le gusta leer cosas de tipos que murieron hace mucho y presupone que estará bien tomar un café bien cargado.

—Vamos a esa de allí, que el café que ponen está rico —no recibe una buena mirada por parte de él. Le pasa los libros a la mano y se retira un mechón húmedo de la frente —. ¿Acaso tienes miedo de una nena de dieciocho?

—Dieciocho.

El tipo lo dice como si no lo creyera, Sakura recula y tiemla porque tiene voz profunda, de fumador experto. De alguien que sabe como funciona la vida casi tan bien como Dios.

—Vale, vale —agita su mano y la muñeca cruje un poco, resentida. Sakura hace una mueca de dolor —. Tengo quience, pero solo quiero hablar y tomar algo caliente. Gracias, de nada.

Le agarra del abrigo oscuro, por las mangas, y tira de él con los libros viejos haciéndole contrapeso.

No habla en toda la tarde, y Sakura le cuenta todo lo que le ronda por la mente, le cuenta de su mama y los problemas con la bebida, le dice que tiene miedo del noventa por ciento de las cosas que la gente normal tiene por costumbre hacer, y él le da la mirada como diciendo "no existe gente normal, solo gente que quiere parecerlo", y Sakura siente que aquel tipo le gusta. También le hace preguntas, pero el esconde la sonrisa bajo una máscara blanca y sus ojos están tan vacíos y a la vez tan brillantes, que no sabe como reaccionar.

Le dice que no puede bailar ballet, pero que su figura están tan definida que dibujarla sería trabajo de idiotas.

—Ne, ¿sabía que todas las chicas tenemos transtornos de personalidad? Pero en verdad no, porque eso nos hace parecer misteriosas, esto… —no sabe su nombre. Y él esta vez inclina la cabeza y se aparta la máscara para tomar un sorbo de café.

—Kakashi.

Sakura sonríe contra la palma de su mano, cerrada en un puño pequeño y redondo.

—Kakashi-san, ¿no lo sabías, verdad?

—No, no lo sabía.

Sakura se agarra las manos bajo la mesa y cruza los tobillos con cuidado.

—Bien.

Cuando llega a casa siente todavía el olor de la bufanda de Kakashi-san en su cuello "Sakura, vas a pillar un resfriado" "Ne Kakashi-san, ¿puedo volver a verte otro día?" "Seguro".

—¿¡Y tú porqué sonríes tanto, eh!? —su madre la agarra por el pelo, Sakura llora y se debate, terminan en el suelo y su madre se queda inconsciente con una herida abierta en la frente.

Las yemas de los dedos de Sakura arden cuando coge el teléfono y la voz de mujer de Shizune-san le cura como un bálsamo.

—Sakura, no llores y no toques nada, voy para ahí enseguida.

—No estoy llorando, alguien está lloviendo en mis ojos.

Sus pies brillan con la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana, y la sangre du su madre parece resplandecer como plata.

—Hola soy Sakura y soy hemofóbica.

.

Sakura está sentada en el parque con una bolsa de patatas fritas sobre las rodillas. Es veintisiete de febrero y su madre acaba de tener otro ataque, esta vez de los difíciles, y Shizune-san y su novio quince años más joven la han acogido en casa. Karin y ella se han visto por el pasillo y se ha puesto llorar y temblar porque su cabello parecía de sangre. Sakura, alguien la había llamado, y era Ino pero a la vez no, porque le estaba diciendo que se le habían abierto las muñecas y que ella no podía hacer de prima.

—Lo siento —lo dijo porque de alguna manera había comenzado a sentirlo latir en sus tripas, como si la culpa por haberle deseado a Ino que se le partieran las rodillas se hubiera hecho realidad de repente.

—Kakashi-san.

Él la deja que le agarre de la mano, que raspa pero a la vez es cálida. Kakashi la invita a tomar café y después se la lleva a su casa y la sienta en el sillón junto al fuego para que se le temple el cuerpo "Sakura, tu madre se pondrá bien" "No, no lo hará, porque yo soy mala, y soy un problema y entonces todos los que se me acercan terminan fatal"

—No es cierto.

—Kakashi-san es demasiado bueno conmigo —le agarra la cara y le quita la máscara —. No quiero que seas bueno conmigo.

Los ojos de Sakura está teñidos de cosas incomprensibles, y un abismo de trece años de diferencia se los está tragando. En el tocadiscos está puesto Marven Harris y sus notas lastimeras los acarician, suena a hueco cuando la bufanda se le cae al suelo y la lengua de Sakura se pega a los labios de Kakashi.

Sakura se parte y se vuelve líquida cuando la abraza, tiembla bajo el escozor de las palmas de su manos, cuarteadas y tibias. Doloroso cuando la barbilla de Kakashi le acaricia el ombligo y después la parte esa tan blanda bajo los brazos.

Se duerme con el brazo de Kakashi en sus costillas, aún con las piernas cerradas y las marcas de los cortes en los nudillos y las rodillas peladas.

—Kakashi-san debiste ser malo, ahora tengo miedo.

Kakashi sonríe contra su pelo y la abraza un poco.

—Eres demasiado blanda y quebradiza Sakura. Si te abro demasiado te desinflarás y no podrás volver a ser tú nunca más —hace una pausa lenta mientras respiran. Una, dos y hasta tres veces —. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

Asiente.

—Si me descolocas, si me dejas diferente, nunca volveré a ser yo, lo sé. Pero tampoco podría quedarme tal como me dejaras, Kakashi-san. Solo podría pertenecerte a ti.

Se duerme y una voz le canta en el oído.

—Hola soy Sakura y soy filofóbica.

.

Las lágrimas de Shizune-san son como gotas de estrellas, su cara está roja y agrietada.

—Sakura-chan —la abraza por los hombros hasta que ya no sabe dónde acaban sus costillas y terminan las de Shizune-san. Sakura piensa que Itachi-san debe de tener suerte de que Shizune-san le abraze tan bonito por las noches.

—Shizune-san.

—Tu mamá no ha sobrevido a la operación Sakura-chan…Oh Dios, corazón lo siento tanto.

Aquello es como un rayo de luz en su pecho, el hielo se descongela despacio y en la madrugada de su pensamientos vuelve a ser un poco ella delante de la chimenea en la casa de Kakashi-san, con el café amargo en sus manos.

—Hola soy Sakura y no tengo tanatofobia.

.

—Kakashi-san, ¿qué se siente al estar vivo?

—¿Ahora ya no eres erotofóbica? —le gusta que la responda con otra pregunta. No va a ser la prima, Ino está curada milagrosamente y vuelve a restregarle por la cara que baila mejor que ella.

—No sé. Duele, ha dolido un poco, es decir. Bueno —la cara de Kakashi-san está cerca de su cuello, su aliento le hace cosquillas en la oreja derecha —. Luego ha sido como me dijo Hinata, como fuego por todas partes y algo húmedo también.

—Soy un viejo comparado contigo. Deberían meterme en la cárcel y confío en que lo hagan, de verdad. Así no me sentiré mal por estar con una menor.

—Kakashi-san —se retuerce y le agarra por la cara, tiene los ojos oscuros y resbaladizos. Sus mejillas están pálidas y un poco mojadas —. ¿Sabes porqué te abordé ese día afuera de la cafetería?

No contesta.

—Porque tenías cara de estar como yo.

Kakashi reflexionaba cuando Sakura se cernió sobre él otra vez, su piel parecía un traje nuevo, hecho con algún tipo de material de afuera de la galaxia.

—¿Parecía perdido, desamparado y un poco tarado?

Sakura se ríe y su cuerpo reverbera con un tono claro y acuoso, de lluvia, o más bien como si estuviera hecha de olas del mar.

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Parecías demasiado fuera del mundo y demasiado dentro de ti mismo, ¿entiendes?

Tenía algo de razón.

Porque —

¿Sabías?

—Soy Sakura Haruno y soy fobofóbica (al menos por ahora).

.

.

**Fin.**


End file.
